


A dog’s thing (A Weimaraner’s thing)

by Ibrahil



Series: Kink 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bestiality, Knotting, M/M, Zoophilia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles es un jugador de Los Angeles’s Lakers y tiene de novio a un extraño ser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dog’s thing (A Weimaraner’s thing)

A dog’s thing (A Weimaraner’s thing)

Autora: Ibrahil

Rating: NC-17

Warnings/Kink: zoophilia, Knotting, bestiality 

Category: RPS, J2, AU.

Summary: Jensen Ackles es un jugador de Los Angeles’s Lakers y tiene de novio a un extraño ser.

 Seguro me odiaran por esto, pero estoy segura que las amenazas seran feas xDDD  
  
  


 

La práctica de esa noche había sido productiva, habían hecho un buen trabajo en equipo como tenían años que no lo hacían, y al fin Jensen y el entrenador del equipo sentían que podían ganar el campeonato de nuevo con seguridad.

El rubio de un metro ochenta dio un largo suspiro cuando salía de las ducha, sacando sus cosas del casillero y colocándolas en su mochila, se aplico un desodorante que su novio le había regalado hace unas semanas. Cuando se termino de aplicar la crema en las rodillas, un mentol para que sus músculos no se resintieran, Jensen se metió dentro de sus pantalones y bóxer, los cuales siempre le habían quedado obscenamente apretados. Vio a su compradero negro de equipo acercarse sonriendo provocativo y el rubio solo rodó los ojos divertido.

\- Ni lo pienses James… - dijo en tono de advertencia.

\- ¡Oh vamos Ackles! No me digas que aun sigues con el gigante ese. – se burlo acorralándolo por detrás, apoyando su polla dura contra el apretado culo de Jensen.

\- ¡dios! ¡Basta! – gruño el rubio zafándose del agarre, terminado de abrocharse los jeans y colocándose la camisa sudada de nuevo, junto con la camiseta de los Lakers. - ¿Por qué no le coqueteas a otro?

Lebron soltó un silbido. – Tu culo es único blanquito…

Jensen bufo divertido. – Pues mi culo tiene dueño.

Salio del edificio sin mirar atrás, cansado de que la mitad del equipo se le lanzara encima siempre, con la intención de tocar un poco de su blanca y deliciosa piel.

Al despedirse del guardia de seguridad, del que esta seguro se masturba viendo las grabaciones de la cámara de las prácticas a las que Jensen asiste, suspira frustrado con el recuerdo de todos los problemas que le ha causado su belleza física.

La mayoría de sus relaciones se han acabado por los celos, por que todos creen que pueden atarlo y encerrarlo en un sótano para que nadie lo vea, el problema es que no saben que Jensen es toda una fiera que no se deja someter, y que le gusta vivir libre de ataduras.

Aunque claro, en toda oscuridad siempre hay una luz. Asi que a sus 28 años al fin había encontrado al novio “ _ideal”_ , el cual era muy comprensivo con todo lo que pasaba Jensen por culpa de su cuerpo, y que el rubio era incapaz de evitar que los hombres se lo comieran con la mirada.

Cuando doblo la esquina de la calle del estadio vio un perro grande acercarse desde su lado derecho, por instinto se alerto, aunque mas bien se asusto, pero luego recordó las palabras de su actual novio “ _Nunca te asustes de un perro Jensen, ellos lo sienten y se pueden poner todo dominantes, y pueden atacarte y saldrías herido, ¿entendiste Jen?”_  todo repetido como si Jensen fuera un idiota o algo.

Asi que el rubio decide calmarse, deja que le olfatee y le lama las manos, el rubio sonríe cuando el perro mueve la cola corta, pero entonces el perro gigante le olfatea el trasero.

\- ¡Hey! No metas tu nariz ahí chico… - dice apenado, girando la cabeza un poco para ver a su alrededor por si alguien lo esta observando.

Cruza la calle, con el perro pisándole los talones, intentando meterle la trompa por el trasero mientras le  _“olfatea”,_ le da unas palmadas en el hocico para que se aleje y camina incomodo, con ese monstruo de perro acosándolo.

Avista, cuando cruza otra esquina, el edificio donde vive con su novio, suspira un poco aliviado, antes de comenzar a correr, sintiendo al perro, un Weimaraner marrón de ojos verdes, seguirlo. Y “ _puta mierda ¿Dónde están las llaves?”_

Cuando llega al edificio y se detiene a revolver en su bolso, siente al perro lamerle…si…lamerle la polla sobre el pantalón  _“gracias a dios”._ Intenta no prestarle atención, pero el perro solo lo hace mas seguido y con mas fuerza y “ _diablos”_ , se esta poniéndose duro de tanta estimulación, y se siente asqueroso por hacerlo, pero al fin y al cabo no es su culpa.

\- ¡Ok! ¡Detente! – empuja al perro con seguridad, el animal se sienta y se le queda mirando, con esos ojitos brillantes. Jensen se ríe un poco por que los ojos, y el perro en si, le recuerdan a su novio.  _“Hasta en lo cachondo”_  – OK, buddy no soy uno de tu clase, asi que no puedes jugar conmigo asi… ¿ok? Ve a buscarte una hembra…o a tu dueño. – le dice como si el perro pudiera entenderlo, pero el perro solote pone la pata sobre su erección, y un gemido sale de su hocico. – Ok…si, tengo una erección pero eso es por tu culpa y no es excusa para que te quedes. – le regaña un poco sonrojado.

Por fin abre la maldita puerta y la cierra rápidamente. Puede escuchar aun asi los rasguños del can contra la madera. Da un suspiro largo y se gira hacia el ascensor, cuando esta al frente de este ve el cartel de “No usar” y como que le dan ganas de matar a alguien.

Se gira a ver con reproche las escaleras, y no es que las odie, de hecho siempre baja las escaleras y las sube al menos unas cuatro veces a la semana, desde su piso, el once, hasta planta baja, pero ahora las odia por que esta mas que muerto de cansancio.

Comienza a subirlas, totalmente resignado, no es como que tenga opciones, quizás debió dejar que su novio le instalara esas cosas que tanto quería ponerle al ascensor. Quizás debía comprar por fin una maldita casa, le serviría de mucho tenerla.

Ya ha llegado al piso ocho del edificio, donde casi nadie vive. Solo dos ancianos que viven al final, no por nada el edificio es nuevo, con fallas de ascensor como se burlaría su novio.

Unas pisadas comienza a oírse por las escaleras hacia abajo, no suenan como las de un humano, mas como la de un animal, un animal grande. Y eso aterra a Jensen en maneras que no imaginaria nunca. Comienza a subir mas rápido, pero el animal también, puede sentirlo acercarse, un sudor frio recubre toda su piel, cuando las pisadas dejan de escucharse. Se detiene, como buen tonto que es y mira detrás de el.

No hay nada.

Espera.

Ahora esta mas asustado aun, hay una respiración caliente cerca de su mano, y ahora esta resoplando contra ella.

\- Oh dios… - deja salir en un susurro.

No es lo suficientemente valiente como para girar su vista atrás. Pero puede sentir la respiración de lo que sea que esta detrás de el en sus tobillos cubiertos por la tela den pantalón.

\- Por favor no me hieras… - pide inútilmente, pero las patas de lo que sea tenga detrás le tumban al piso, haciéndole caer en una extraña posición, una que le permite ver que es lo tiene detrás. – Oh por dios…Tu! – casi grito reconociendo al perro de la calle. - ¿Me seguiste? ¿Cómo diablos entraste? – pregunto dándose la vuelta y recostándose viendo al techo. – Me diste un susto de muer- ¡Hey! – exclamo cuando sintió como el perro enterraba su hocico justo entre sus piernas. – Detente… - gimió intentando alejar al animal que gruño amenazante, asustándolo un poco. – Ok…has lo que quieras. – gruño, preguntándose que si gritaba su novio bajaría, y sonriendo un poco por que el perro no podía tocarle debajo de la ro…joder. – Ah…oh dios… - susurro cuando el perro acaricio su abdomen con su nariz fría, subiendo, levantando su camisa en el proceso, Jensen contribuyendo a ello sin notarlo. Estaba enfermo por querer saber que quería hacerle el animal.

Este lame sus pezones, su lengua áspera ocasionando una sensación que Jensen nunca ha tenido. El rubio jugador se lleva una mano a su entrepierna, sorprendiéndose a si mismo por lo duro que esta, dios adora que le laman los pezones, es como si este animal pudiera saberlo.

\- Oh por dios…- gime cuando el perro vuelve a lamer desde sus abdominales y de vuelta a sus pezones. Se siente un poco sobre estimulado. Y no esta pensando.

Por eso abre su pantalón, dejando su polla suelta de la prisión que la apretaba dolorosamente. El perro no tarda en bajar a lamérsela. Y Jensen no puede hacer mas nada que gemir alto, es delicioso, esa lengua áspera acariciando el tronco de su pene, dejándolo húmedo para el.

Toma la polla entre sus manos y la coloca levantada para dejar que el perro le lama la punta. Es bueno, y le hace gemir alto, y retorcerse un poco.

Ni siquiera esta pensando…para nada.

Se baja los pantalones y no tarda en ponerse sobre sus manos y rodillas, dejando su cuerpo expuesto.

Pero entonces algo le sorprende, una voz en su oído, mas bien dentro de su cabeza.

_ “Estas ansioso de ello”  _ susurra la voz, y Jensen solo necesita eso para saber quien es. Es Jared, su novio. Su estúpido novio mago.

\- Jay…tu bastardo… - susurro que es transformado en una jadeo cuando Jared, el Weimaraner marrón, le lame su abierta entrada, de una manera que Jensen casi no puede soportar.

Es delicioso y ya no parece tan prohibido como antes, después de todo Jared es un sádico del sexo, y adora cualquier cosa innovadora. Jensen confía en el, y eso es todo.

\- Jay…dame mas…no seas gentil… - y días como estos necesita que le demuestren que el no debe tener todo el control. Y que Jay cuidara de el todo el tiempo que el lo necesite.

El gran perro se sube a su cuerpo, las patas peludas amarrando su cintura apretándola de manera dolorosa, con las uñas rasguñándole la piel, puede sentir su peludo pecho contra su espalda…y ¡Oh dios!

La polla rosada he hinchada del perro esta acariciando su entrada, es delicioso y se siente tan diferente a la polla normal de Jared. Así que Jared no lo duda mucho, el perro no lo duda para nada, y después de varios intentos por meterla,  por fin lo hace, y duele, Jensen incluso grita de dolor, por es demasiado grande a lo que normalmente esta acostumbrado, y el perro no espera, se lo esta follando duro y sin contemplaciones, encajándole esa polla gorda en su mágicamente estrecho  culo.

\- Oh Jared…eso…me gusta eso… - esta gimiendo alto, para que cualquiera les escuche, y es increíble, lo mucho que le gusta, con sus manos apoyadas al suelo con firmeza por que el perro le esta follando demasiado bien, y es demasiado erótico tenerlo explotando su culo así.

Puede sentir la respiración de este en su cuello, puede oler su polla desde ahí, un olor fuerte que le nubla los sentidos.

Aunque no lo suficiente para no sentir el punzante dolor del gran nudo que el perro esta introduciendo en su culo, abotonándolo. Duele, pero es un dolor tan placentero que Jensen solo puede caer sobre sus codos, el perro embistiéndolo aun con el nudo dentro.

\- Oh dios… - susurra cuando comienza a sentir ese liquido caliente llenándole, y el nudo apretándole la próstata de una manera que no ha sentido nunca, ni siquiera con Jay como humano. Y así como así se corre, llenando todo el piso con su esencia. – Jared…

Es jodidamente bueno, sentir todo ese placer mientras se corre.

Las patas del perro ya no le sostienen, ahora son las grandes manos de Jared que acarician su espalda de manera gentil. Cuidándolo, demostrándole como siempre que no es solo sexo.

\- Te amo… - la voz ronca de su novio le susurra al oído.

\- Yo tam-ahhh—bien…¿Cómo hiciste eso? – pregunta cuando ya solo puede sentir el calor normal de Jared llenarle.

\- Se le llama magia Jensen. – sonríe el Padalecki, sentándolo en sus piernas. – Adivina ¿que?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Descubrí como tener erecciones en menos de dos segundos… - y Jensen solo puede estremecerse, sintiendo la polla de Jared endurecerse.

\- Me cogiste en las escaleras…

\- Y lo hare de nuevo…

\- ¡Oh dios!

Fin.


End file.
